The Lion Club
by GoldenAura13
Summary: Albus doesnt know about this thing that goes on at Griffiondor house and he badly wants to find out. Rose is in on the club, Scorpius has even joined. Bethany has joined but how did she find out about the club? Albus wants to find out what they do. He also need to ask Bethany something but he never gets the chance. Will he ask the question? Will he join the Lion club?


**I hope you like my first chapter guys! BTW I am new to this Harry Potter Fan fiction. Please review me. THNX. Golden Aura :)**

I walk down the train trying to find an empty compartment. After a few seconds I find an empty one. I sit down and get comfortable. I start to drowse off when the comparment door opens and I see a girl who looks familiar but I cant quite place her name cause I am so tired.

"Hey Albus. You look tired." says the girl.

How the heck does she know my name. But then it hits me, she is Rose Weasley. I know her last name is weird and I know you have all heard of it before but her middle name is unique.

"Yeah, I am Rose. Come sit down. You don't need to stand there in the doorway." I reply

She puts her bag down and sits down with an "Umph."

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night Albus?"

I didn't bother replying cause I was so tired.

"Hey do you mind if my new friend comes and sits with us? She is a first year like you."

"Yeah I don't mind. Go invite her into the compartment."

Rose gets up and leaves. She is gone a while when she comes back in and wake me up from my drowsiness. I instantly sit up when she walks in with her new friend

"Albus, this is Bethany. My new first year friend."

I sit up and look at her. She is beautiful. There isn't a single thing wrong with her.

"Hey Albus, I'm Bethany. Its nice to meet you." she said cheerfully

She puts out her hand signalling that she wants to shake hands with me. I shake it and her hand is soft and warm.

"Come sit down. You don't need to stand in the doorway."

Rose slides in while Bethany puts her bags down and flops down onto the couch.

"Hey Rose, could I climb over to the window to wave goodbye to my parents?" asks Bethany

"Yeah sure." says Rose shifting over so Bethany could sit at the window to wave goodbye.

Bethany opens the window and sticks out her head and her hand and starts to wave when we hear the whistle telling us we are about to leave. I move over to the window and stick my head and hand out and start waving. Our parents are waving back at us. I look to see Bethany's parents and they look friendly, wondering if they would let us be together if they asked.

After a while we put our heads and arms back in and close the window. That's when some knocks on the door to our compartment. Rose goes and opens it and we find Scorpius Malfoy there.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she hissed

"Well I came to see if anyone was willing to let me into their carriage but I guess not." he said.

"Fine you can come in." I say

"Albus, why are you letting him into our compartment? He is our enemy." she whispers to me.

"Why cant I? What is so bad about him?" I whisper back as Scorpius sits down next to me.

"Because our parents are enemies with his."

"So its their problem that they are enemies. It is not ours and why cant we be friends and what if Bethany becomes a Slitherin? Huh? You guys wouldn't be friends anymore then right?"

"Yeah you are right but I cant stand being around Malfoy. He is just I don't know… What's the word?"

"Umm maybe someone that you haven't even bothered to know. He could be nice."

"Maybe but maybe not. Anyway, im not going to say to Bethany "We arent friends any more just because you are in Slitherin and were in Griffindor." you know, we are friend and we are not going to let the houses get in the way of us being friends."

I noticed that Malfoy and Bethany were chatting.

"You know that "Malfoy" is chatting up Bethany over there. It looks like they are having fun together." I said with a grin

Just then the food cart came to our compartment.

"Hey guys, just because you let me into your carriage I will shout us OK?"

"Yes." Bethany and I say in sync.

"Fine Malfoy." says Rose.

"What do you guys want?" he asks

"Chocolate frogs and those jellybean things." we say in sync again and Bethany gives a little giggle.

"OK, and what would you like Rosie?"

"Don't ever call me Rosie again Malfoy." she said through gritted teeth " and I would like the same as them please and a can of sparkling soda if they have any left."

Scorpius give a look to Rose

"Please." she says

"That's better." Scorpius says with a grin. He orders everything we asked for and orders stuff for himself. He turns around and says

"Anyone have a spare Sickle?" he asks.

"I do." says Bethany as she digs in her pocket and hands on to him.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. He puts everything on the table and we take our share of stuff we asked for.

"Look!" shouts Bethany "I got Dumbledor!"

"Awesome! I got Dumbldor too!" I say.

**End of chapter 1. I hope you liked this chapter! GoldenAura13 :)**


End file.
